


La Vie En Rose

by Maglex



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/F, Tooth Rotting Fluff, Veronica is Soft™ and super in love, based on the song I heard on How I Met Your Mother, its so beautiful
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-21
Updated: 2018-01-21
Packaged: 2019-03-07 17:47:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13440003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maglex/pseuds/Maglex
Summary: And here they were. B and V, finally together. It was their destiny.....Veronica sings to a sleeping Betty, whom she is very much in love with.





	La Vie En Rose

**Author's Note:**

> This song has been stuck in my head for 3 days now and I just needed to write a fic of our two favorite gals being soft and in love. 
> 
> Yeah, it's super short but it's very sweet so give it a chance.
> 
> Enjoy! :)

It was a Saturday morning. Betty and Veronica had decided to go on a date Friday night to celebrate their 7 month anniversary. After sharing a milkshake and a basket of onion rings, the girls had decided to head to the Pembrooke, since Veronica's parents weren't in town, to end the night by watching a movie together.

They had decided to watch Psycho, the 1960s version of course, but after a few gentle touches from wandering hands and sneaking glances at each other, the girls went to bed to do a more _interesting_ activity.

Now it was Saturday morning and the sun rays seeping through the curtains had awoken the raven haired girl. Not wanting to wake her girlfriend yet, she stared at Betty's sleeping form.

She looked so gentle, so calm. She thought about how the both of them got here, Veronica Lodge laying in her bed with Betty Cooper. Veronica dated Archie for a couple of months but they soon realized they wanted different things. Archie wanted to focus on catching the Black Hood and Veronica just wanted to be a normal teenager.

Betty dated Jughead for a couple of months as well but she soon got tired of their off and on relationship so she called their relationship off.

And here they were. B and V, finally together. It was their destiny.

As Ronnie caressed her girlfriend's hair gently, she began to sing a song her mother sung to her once.

_Hold me close and hold me fast_  
this magic spell you cast  
This is La Vie En Rose

_When you kiss me heaven sighs_  
And though I close my eyes  
I see La Vie En Rose

She leans in to press a kiss to Betty's forehead. The blonde smiles as she opened her eyes slowly to see her girlfriend.

"Keep singing, please."

Ronnie smiles but complies.

_When you press me to your heart_  
I'm in a world apart   
A world where roses bloom

_And when you speak angels sing from above  
Everyday words seem to turn into love songs_

She pauses to intertwine their fingers and pulls Betty's hand for a kiss.

_Give your heart and soul to me_  
And life will always be  
La Vie En Rose

Betty gave Veronica a slow kiss when she ends the song then lays her head on her girlfriend's chest, listening to her heartbeat.

"Since when do you know the lyrics to La Vie En Rose?"

Veronica shrugged. "Mamí sang it to me once and it was so beautiful I just couldn't forget it. Seeing you sleeping so calmly, so beautifully... I needed to sing it."

The blonde lifts her head to study Veronica's face then leans in to kiss her again.

"I love you, Veronica Lodge."

Veronica sighs as Betty lays her head on her chest again.

"I love you too, Betty Cooper."

**Author's Note:**

> Told you it's sweet. Comments are very much appreciated :)


End file.
